Brotherly Love
by Platinum Shining Myth
Summary: The Chycoli, an ancient race of personification killers, have risen after being dormant for over two thousand years. Their first victim? South Italy Romano. The nations must combat this threat, but the only ones who know the most are Romano and England. However, Romano is silenced while England refuses to speak. After brothers are united, it is a race against time to save Prussia.
1. Prologue

_Hello, hello, hello~! Platinum Myth here! If you're taking the time to read this, thank you! I'm very sorry for killing off Lovi... It'll get better, I promise!_

**_I don't own Hetalia!_**

* * *

**_Run! I have to keep running!_**

I pushed myself to run faster than before. The growls coming from alarmingly close behind me caused me to run even faster, even though I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to outrun the beast following me. But I still had to try! For Feli! I absolutely could not let it get Feli! Memories ran through my mind as I thought back to what had gotten me into this shitty situation in the first place...

_"Lovi!"_

_"What the hell do you want, Feli?!"_

_"Loviiiiiiii! We're out of pasta! Let's go get some more pasta!"_

_"Fine, dammit! We'll go! We have to hurry, though; it's getting dark out."_

_We finally got the pasta that Feli wanted so much... We were just about to go home when..._

_"Lovi, what was that?"_

_"Ignore it. It's probably just a stray cat or something..."_

_"Ooh! A cat? A kitty? I want to go pet it!"_

_"Don't come crying to me if it scratches you!"_

_"Calm down, Lovi, nothing's going to happen!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, alright. Go then."_

_We couldn't have been more wrong if we tried..._

_"**Grrrrrrrr...**"_

_"Ah! Lovi! Heeeeelp!"_

_"What is it, dammit! Didn't I say not to come cryi-"_

_I was shocked when I saw the thing chasing Feli. All I saw was shadowy figure with a pair of glowing red eyes._

_"Loviiiii! HELP!"_

_I immediately dropped all of the boxes of uncooked pasta that I had been holding before and raced after Feli._

_"Feli! Don't let it get you!"_

_"I KNOW LOVI!"_

_Next thing I knew, it had chased Feli into the woods._

_"FELI!"_

_I ran in after them._

_"L-Lovi, what are we going to do? It's after us..."_

_"Shh, Feli. S-Stay calm... Don't cry..."_

_"B-But-!"_

_"Shh. N-Now... You stay here until I give the signal. I'll distract it and you'll run."_

_"But Lovi-!"_

_"No buts."_

_"But you'll-"_

_"No I won't and you know that. I'm a nation. I can't die."_

_"A-Alright..."_

_"Ti amo, fratello."_

_"Hey! You bitch! Come and get me!"_

_A loud roar and a shadowy figure emerging from the darkness..._

_"Feli, run!"_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Feli run off to safety. That was the only thing that mattered to me. I ran, and the thing chased me._

And now here I am, tiring out from running. "Gah!" I tripped! I was face to face with the thing chasing me. I could see it more clearly now, though I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing. The thing appeared more like an enormous, dark, shadowy wolf with the same crimson eyes that I saw earlier, except only now could I see the rows of razor sharp teeth. I was shocked when it spoke.

"**_South Italy Romano._**"

It knew who I was! I nervously nodded.

"**_Do not think you can survive this, South Italy. I am one of the Chycoli._**"

I was confused. Chycoli? What the hell was a Chycoli?

"**_I sense your confusion, South Italy. I will be kind and explain myself, as if that would matter. I am one of the Chycoli. Us Chycoli, we kill useless personifications like you. We get rid of them. As you know, you represent South Italy. However, South Italy no longer is on the map, correct? It is all Italy. And therefore, you are a useless personification. We Chycoli are the exterminators. We get rid of useless nations, amd that means I will kill you, and you will stay dead!_**"

My eyes widened when I processed this. I would stay dead?! Something told me that what that Shyco-guy said was true.

"N-No..."

I screamed. The last thing I saw was the thing's sharp claws racing towards me.

**_Then everything went black..._**

* * *

**_Translations may be wrong!  
_**

Ti amo: I love you (Italian)

Fratello: Brother (Italian)


	2. Chapter 1

_**UGH, I SERIOUSLY DEBATED WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD POST THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR WRITING THIS.**_

_**I don't own Hetalia!**_

* * *

An Italian man moped around his house. He was usually a happy-go-lucky fellow, but he was feeling lower than the basement under the first floor. This Italian man's name was Feliciano Vargas, or Italy Veneziano, the personification of North Italy. Or rather, just the personification of Italy.

"Lovi... Why...? You said you'd come back..."

Feliciano headed back upstairs, glancing only once at the closed door of his brother's room before heading to his own room. He simply flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!**_

Feliciano crawled out of bed after he turned off his alarm clock. After about an hour, he reached the World Meeting that was being held in his country. Feliciano was very early, for once.

"_Empty... So empty..._" He muttered.

He sat down in his seat and waited.

_Waited._

**_Waited._**

Time seemed to have slowed down to a crawl for poor Feli.

He looked up, however, when he heard the sound of the door opening.

An Englishman with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes came into the meeting room. "_Ciao_, _Inghilterra_," Feliciano said half-heartedly.

"Hello, Italy." The blonde man who had walked into the room, now identified as England, sat down in his seat. "You're here quite early."

Feliciano did not reply.

"You don't look quite well. Are you alright?" The Englishman asked.

"Fine..." Feliciano put his head down on the table.

England decided not to pry. Being nosy and getting into other people's business was most definitely rude, and England did not want to sound rude. The door opened once again.

A German man with blonde, slicked back hair and blue eyes entered the room. "_Guten Morgen_, England. Oh, _hallo_, _Italien_."

England replied with a short "Hello Germany." Italy kept his head on the table and was silent. Germany sat down next to Italy and frowned at his behavior. "What is wrong, Italy?"

"Please don't call me that anymore..." Feliciano muttered. He simply could not accept being called that now that he might actually be the lone personification of Italy and not the northern half working with the southern half.

The two other men in the room grew quite concerned over Feliciano's behavior. They both knew that Feliciano was always a happy, bouncing ball of positive energy, but the Feliciano they were seeing now was a stark contrast to his usual self. The rest of the time was spent in an awkward silence. Eventually, other nations began to arrive, and by the time that the meeting was supposed to start, only one nation was missing. At this point, Feliciano had his head in his hands and was having a migraine. Not only that, but he could have sworn that he was hearing someone whispering something. The exact moment that the doors busted open and loud, obnoxious laughter was heard, Feliciano screamed and collapsed from the intensity of his migraine.

* * *

**_TRANSLATIONS MAY BE WRONG!_**

_Ciao = Hello (Italian)_

_Inghilterra = England (Italian)_

_Guten Morgen = Good morning (German)_

_Hallo = Hello (German)_

_Italien = Italy (German)_


	3. Chapter 2

**_I'm sorry for the long wait! I actually had this chapter written out, but I was quite disappointed with how it came out._**

**_... To be honest, I still am, a bit. Anyway, short chapter warning!_**

**_Warning: Swearing! _****_(Well, it's Lovi what do you expect?)_**

**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!_**

* * *

I never felt anything. Not any pain at all. Well, that just means that I was lucky, I guess. Instant death or the pain of being mauled by a fucking rabid wolf before dying? I think I'll take instant death.

I woke up in a dark place, surrounded by inky blackness. Everything was all the same, and it was even hard to tell what direction I was facing, whether it be up or down. If you could guess, I hated the damn place.

Everything was very... Surreal. Was this how death for a nation was like? Death was weird then; I felt like I was floating upside down. Well, I actually could have been doing that considering there was no way to tell what direction I was facing.

After staying in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, I began to realize how quiet and lonely the place truly was. It was... "_Empty, so empty..."_ I said aloud. I was silent as I heard my voice echo in the endlessness of the void. It was strangely amusing, yet taunting at the same time. Amusing, because I was hearing my own voice echo back to me, but taunting because now I knew this place stretched on forever.

"Where am I?!" I shouted, hoping someone would be there to hear me. "Chycoli?! Listen to me, dammit!" I frowned and sighed. The echoing of my voice was really annoying, actually, and it was causing me to get a headache. I hate this. It's too fucking lonely here by myself. I want to go back and see Feli again! "Feli... Where are you?" I whispered. Everything was echoing, surrounding me... I felt trapped by the echoes of my own voice. My headache was increasing, turning into a migraine. The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was screaming, "**_Damn you, Chycoli!_**"


End file.
